1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital demodulator for processing chips or samples of input data and deriving signals which define the timing, phase or frequency error and signal level of the data. More particularly, the present invention relates to a six channel programmable digital demodulator which can be programmed or commanded to be refigured so as to acquire, track and demodulate data.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, individual channels for processing and demodulating an input data stream to produce timing signals, signal energy levels and carrier phase or frequency error signals were known in both analog and digital form. Digital demodulating circuits have been proposed which employ special chips made for each of the channels or functional loops that were so complex that they required individual chips for code, phase and frequency tracking. Such prior art chips were hardware configurable and arranged as modules in a custom made demodulator for one of several purposes
It would be highly desirable to provide a new digital demodulator circuit which is so simple that it may be implemented on a single very large scale integrated circuit chip and is remotely programmable or commandable for multiple use.